


The Ultimatum

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fighting, Flirting, Gen, Ultimatums, friends - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Tom and Zendaya cause problems for the reader
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman & Tom Holland (Actor), Zendaya Coleman & You, Zendaya Coleman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I sat stewing. I was sitting in the armchair of my girlfriend’s trailer watching as she sat on the couch with her costar and best friend, Tom Holland. From anyone else’s perspective, you would think Tom would be the third wheel here but it was most definitely me. As they sat and chatted I watched them and the little nuances between them. The way he would grin when she giggled. The way she would lay her legs across him, completely at ease with him stroking her leg absentmindedly.

I scrolled through my phone looking at them every so often and paying an ear to their conversation, ‘you definitely do that!’ she giggled showing him something on her phone that I couldn’t s ee.

‘I do not,’ he scoffed trying to take the phone out of her hands.

‘Uh uh,’ she chuckled stretching out of his way as he tried to grab it. His hand went to her waist and pulled her against him trying to pull her nearer so he could reach and I watched as his slender fingers touched underneath the hem of her white T-shirt dancing across the smooth skin underneath. My heart sank heavily in my chest and I could feel rage bubbling up in my stomach. As her arm neared me I yanked it out of her hand and closed the picture off of the screen before tossing it back to her in a huff as I said, ‘could y’all be quiet? I’ve got a headache.’

Zendaya eyed me curiously as she flopped back against the sofa and Tom smiled sheepishly before doing the same. A minute or two later he shuffled forward from the couch and stood up, ‘I best be going. I’ve got things to do before they call us to set, See you then right Z?’

‘Right,’ Zendaya smiled politely as they fist-bumped before Tom exited through the trailer door. As soon as he was on the other side of the threshold she was looking at me expectantly.

‘What?’ I said pretending not to know what she was going to say. We’d had a million conversations like this recently as their relationship got closer she seemed to push me away and I was on the outside looking in and missing her like crazy. However, she seemed to think this was my fault for some reason though I didn’t see what I was doing wrong. She was my girlfriend and I was being pushed aside for some hotshot actor. She always argued that it was the same for her due to my work. I was in a band and of course, I had fans like she did who could at times be flirtatious but I would never take it on. That was work. She was friends with Tom. Very close friends.

‘Why do you have to be like that?’ She said.

‘Like what?’ I said innocently.

‘Be moody and irate with him. We were only having fun.’

‘I’m sure you were,’ I said, ‘but I had a headache.’

‘Sure you do,’ she grumbled before climbing up off of the sofa and heading to the desk. She sat down and banged about through her skincare routine. I sighed, ‘do you have to be so loud, you’re annoyed I get it.’

‘So you’re the only one who gets to be childish?’ she said not turning to me, ‘figures.’

‘Look I don’t wanna fight,’ I started and I climbed up off of the sofa to walk towards her. As I made my way across the trailer there was a sleuth of pings from her phone as she was inundated with texts. She checked them as I made my way to her and as I leaned down behind her she quickly turned the phone around and placed it face down on the table.

‘Who are they from?’ I asked and she sighed, ‘no one important.’

‘It’s Tom isn’t it?’ I said and she turned around.

‘No-’

‘Why don’t you text your boyfriend back? Tell him how much of an ass I am?’

‘Why are you being like this?’ she grumbled as she stood up and slipped the phone into her pocket. She was facing me now, perching gently on the side of the desk her arms folded.

‘Why don’t you just admit that you two like each other-’

‘I don’t like Tom like that,’ she denied but I rolled my eyes which made her seeth, ‘I love you, you dumb idiot, but you can’t seem to get that in your head.’

‘You two flirt ALL the time. What do you expect?’

‘I expect you to trust me,’ she said. Her frown was pronounced now and I could see her bottom lip tremble as she looked like she was going to cry.

‘I do, it’s him I don’t trust,’ I said reaching out to stroke one of her folded arms. I leant in going to kiss her cheek in reassurance but she pulled back and denied me. I looked down at her curiously as she looked towards the door, not looking at my face.

‘It sure doesn’t feel like it,’ she grumbled, ‘and if you can’t trust Tom we’re gonna have a problem because he’s my best friend. And I don’t want to have to choose between my friends and you.’

‘I’m not asking you to give up your friends-’

‘Just between him and you?’ she said and I stopped in my tracks, my eyes dropped to my shoes. I wanted her to choose and I wanted her to choose me. When I looked up Zendaya was looking at me with tears in her gorgeous brown eyes.

‘Z,’ I started but she shook her head.

‘I don’t want to choose but I’m not going to stop seeing Tom because you want me to. So I think it’s best if you just go.’

‘What?’ I said dumbstruck. Her words hit me like a truck.

‘This isn’t healthy. The questioning. The behaviour. It’s incessant and until you decide you can be okay with me having guy friends I think you should go because this isn’t working for either of us.’

‘You’re breaking up with me?’ I said.

‘Not unless you want to,’ she said, ‘because I want this to work but it won’t unless we change.’

‘Unless I change you mean,’ I said with a scoff. She said nothing. I went to speak once more but as I did there was a knock on the trailer door which then swung open to reveal a girl I had seen about the set. She was small and blonde though most of her hair was covered with a gigantic headset which connected to a radio that clipped onto her pants, ‘Zendaya, they’re ready for you,’ she said though as she spoke she seemed to sense the tension in the room and her words got quieter as the sentence progressed.

‘Okay,’ Zendaya said, ‘I’ll be right there.’

The girl nodded and made her way down the metal steps outside the trailer allowing the heavy door to swing back on itself for a moment though it didn’t fully close. Zendaya rubbed her eyes and nose and quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before she looked at me sadly, ‘let me know what you decide.’

‘Z,’ I pleaded but she shook her head and followed the girl outside closing the door fully behind her. I stood and watched as she disappeared her words ringing in my head incessantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a knock at the door. I had been lying on the sofa and after another bout of crying, I had fallen asleep due to my eyes being so puffy and tired. I had spent most of the week crying and today was no different. I clambered up off of the couch and wiped my eyes from the debris that had built up from sleep and sobbing and walked to the door. It opened to reveal Zendaya stood behind it waiting patiently. She smiled at me sadly as the door opened as if sensing what I had been doing earlier and then said, ‘Hey.’ 

‘Hi,’ I said feeling foolish as my voice cracked, betraying my confidence in myself, ‘hey.’

‘Can I come in?’ she asked and I glanced down watching as her foot twitched nervously and she moved from one foot to the other. 

‘Sure,’ I said pulling the door back fully and moving out of the way so that she could enter. I watched as her eyes glanced over the place and noted the mess that bestowed every surface. 

‘How have you been?’ she asked and I shrugged not wanting to tell her the truth. I hoped that maybe if I told her she would tell me the same thing. She would explain how the last week of her life had been absolutely dreadful and that we could put our behaviour behind ourselves and grow. Her hand traced the back of the sofa as she stood behind it looking pensive. 

‘Yeah, me too,’ she said, ‘look Y/N. I’m sorry. I really am.’

‘Z,’ I said waving her quiet, ‘I know I am too and I think it would be possible that we could work it out-’

‘No,’ she said falling quiet, ‘that’s not what I meant.’

I looked at her watching as her wide eyes looked at me sadly, her expression radiating pity. I realised what she was saying and I sunk down into the arm chair next to the sofa and ran my hand across my face. ‘Oh,’ I said.

‘Look you know I love you. I do and right now I’m hurting just as much as you are I swear it but you’ve gotta understand how you made me feel. The insecurity. The doubts and the untrusting of me. It was killing us from the outside in. And it was making us both miserable,’ she said and I turned my head trying to hold in tears that threatened to spill over. She noticed this and came to sit on the arm of the chair allowing her arm to drape over my shoulders in sympathy. 

‘You get that don’t you?’ she said and I nodded. 

‘Of course I do,’ I said, ‘I just hoped…’

‘I know you did,’ she said. 

‘What are you doing here?’ I grumbled wondering of the reason she had actually come here for. 

‘I came to collect some stuff,’ she said and I felt her arm slink off of my shoulder and I watched as she wandered over to the couch and waited for me to speak. I thought of her things, most of which were still scattered around my apartment. Her toothbrush was still next to mine on the sink. 

I nodded and vaguely gestured for her to do as she pleased turning to switch on the TV as she walked around the apartment collecting her things. I pretended not to notice that she was removing herself from every inch of my life, scouring out her belongings to make it feel as though she never existed in it at all. 

When she had finished she appeared from the bedroom her arms laden with bags of things she had found. She made her way to the door and I ousted myself off of the couch so I could show her to the door. She opened it before I got there and turned to face me. 

‘You know, I hoped so too,’ she said sadly before she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and watched as she disappeared down the hall and out of my life


End file.
